Love it Let it go
by EdyAlbert98
Summary: James is having a HUGE crush on Kendall and does not know how to show it to him.
1. The Beginning

AN : So this is my first story so i accept criticism. Another think is that i am not a native english speaker, i am actually from Romania and i learnd english by myself so i am pretty sure i will misspell which i am pretty sure i just did. Anyway, i am centerd on "Kames" stories, because it reffers very much to my life, James which is kind of me just older,hoter and with hazel eyes which is madly in love with Kendall which looks identical with the boy i like, Mark and goes to every think just to get Kendall as his boyfriend. Yes, i am Gay, if you where wondering, and this story may hold some X rated scenes but i will think about it as i write along. Anyway let's start reading.

James P.O.V I was walking up the stairs to my classroom, and as i enterd the small crowded room i could always see him. Kendall Knight, the most beautiful boy in the whole world. His dirty-blond hair covering his forehead, those beautiful green eyes and those bushy eyebrows. There was something about Kendall that made me go crazy. I quickly went to my seat next to the window in the back of the class, left my school-bag on the chair and went to my best-friend, Carlos Garcia. We where best friends since the 6th grade and he was the only one that knew about my huge crush on Kendall.  
- Hey Carlos! I said as i sat next to him .  
- Hey James, how is Kendall doing? he asked me while wiggling his eyebrows in a " if you know what i mean " way. Carlos is my best friend but he hates that i am bisexual, i told him that i am bisexual so that i wouldnt scare him of but actaually i am 100% Gay.  
- Hey guys. We heard a voice and when we turned to see who it was, i didnt know if i should just kill her right there and thene or be friendly, and like the perfect little angel i was i decided to be friendly.  
- Hey Jo, whats up? Carlos asked before i could even blink. Yes, Jo Taylor, the new hottie from Palm Woods High, the girl for which everybody fell for, even Kendall. I hated her so much because she got Kendall's heart, my Kendall's heart. But before we could talk any longer the Bell rang, and we rushed into our class and Jo went upstairs to her class. As i sat down and took out my Math notebook i realised someone was approaching me. When i raised my gaze i saw one of the Jennifer's staing next to me. - James, wanna swich seat's?  
- Yeah sure. I got up and gatherd my stuff and waited for her to return with her stuff, after 30 seconds she was back with her backpack.  
- Thanks, my seat is to the right of Kendall. I began walking and when i sat down i realised what she just said. I was about to write, learn, breathe right next to Kendall. I was about to take all my stuff and find another place, but to late. The Teacher came in togheter with Kendall.  
- Thank you Kendall, go back to your seat now.  
- Hey James, you looking goog today. Said Kendall as he sat down. He said i looked good. OMG, he said i lokked good.

Kendall P.O.V.

Why is he staying here? If he stays here i am gonna tell him one way or another that i dont like him, that i love him.


	2. Waking Up

A.N: Sorry for taking so much to update, busy with school and you know. Anyway, thank you to : Layra(Guest), Auspex Nenuk, xxbtrbaby, BTRaremyboys, thank you for reviewing, following and favorit my story, it means a lot to me.

Kendall's P.O.V

Somewhere, on a golden field, I was there sitting next to my love. James, he was in my arms with his head in my lap, watching how the birds flew acros the orange sky.  
- Kendall, do you love me ? he asked and then our eyes met. Beautiful hazel ones with bottle-green ones, it was like an other world.  
- Of coruse I love you, you are the only person I think about. I said while pushing away some strands of brunette hair off his forehead. Just then, James closed his eyes and begann screaming.  
- Kendall, where is my iPod ?! And then Kendall woke up.  
He was back in his bedroom, and Katie was jumping on his bed asking ( more like jelling ) for her iPod. Kendall opend a drawer from his endtable and gave Katie her bubblegum-pink then chose some clothes from his closet and begann dressing.

James's P.O.V

- Okay, that was the best dream ever, I mean it was. Him. And. Me. Togheter.  
- James, come on and eat your breakfast, I am going to work. Good luck with school darling. Bye Carlos. James's mom screamed from the frontdoor. Carlos came as quickly as he could just to hear, how was James's dream like.  
- So, how was your dream I wannt to hear every single detail, did he kiss you?  
- No, that is when my dream ended, but it was so realistic and so, I dont know, magnificent. I dond't know, it's really hard to describe.  
- Anyway come on, we have a test today in math and I wanna pass it.

Kendall's P.O.V

Kendall was taking a long and hot shower whenn he begann thinking of James and his beautifull abs. When Kendall looked down at his penis, it was fully erected. Kendall just begann thinking of James fucking with no mercy Kendall on Kendall's bed. Kendall begann to pump harder and faster until he came and his feet where covered with semen. Kendall quickly washed away the cum, stoped the water and begann drying his body. Kendall's body was pretty hot, even if he didn't have a 8-pack, he sure had the outline of some abs on his abdomen. His dick was pretty impressive, nine inches of pure meat with some blond pubes at the bottom. He also had a little bit of armpit-hair beacuse he thought it lookt pretty sexy. Kendall dryid himself, put on some black boxers-brief and black skinny jeans with a black t-shirt, his black leather bracelet ( which was pretty thick ), his watch and his black and white vans. He got his backpack and left for school after kissing his mother for good-bye. Once he got out on the street, he met his best friend, Dak Zevon.  
- So, gonna make a move on James today, I hope. Kendall said with a really scared voice.  
- You hope ? That is it, today YOU will tell JAMES that you love him and done. Dak was really upset that Kendall wasen't gonna tell James how he felt about the pretty boy, just because he was scared. Dak and Kendall reached the school- yard and the first think Kendall noticed was that James, was kissing another guy.

And that was when Kendall blacked-out.

A.N : What do you say. A masturbating Kendall and now James kissing another guy. Let me tell you something, the guy which James is kissing is 100% invented. That is right, but I need a name for him, would you be so nice and awesome and give me some name's for this guy. Anyway thanks and until next chapter. Bye 


	3. Update

A.N : Sorry guys for the HHUUUUGGGEEE wait. I was really busy with school and I totally forgot about "Love it let it go". Anyway, this "Chapter" is actually a Authors Note to let you guys know that I am still doing this. ( You can thank AlbiRusherSchmidt for reminding me about this story). So I promise beginning with tomorrow I will update at least once each day. Until tomorrow guys, byeeeeeeeeeeeeee. :)

P.S : For any person which is reading my Authors Notes and still remember that guy named Mark. I hate him, he is just a little bitch which can burn in hell. And from now on my inspiration is Flavius, a guy which I am at least 60%, that he likes me back. He looks almost the same as Mark ( blond-hair, bottle-green eyes), but he is more of the artistic kind, just like me. So yeah, you just lost 3 minutes of your life reading this. :)

BYYYYEEEEEE


	4. New Beginnings

A.N: So good to be back. The story will pick up where I left you all hanging ( evil laugh ).

Kendall's P.O.V :

I couldn't believe my eyes, James was kissing another guy. I felt like my heart was smashing in thousands of tiny fragments. And then James pushed the guy away screaming something I couldn't believe:" I belong with Kendall ! " I almost blacked out because of happiness.

James's P.O.V :

" I belong with Kendall ! " I screamed with all my might, making sure that Kendall heard me. "Thanks."  
I silently said to Jason, my cousin. He helped me to tell somehow Kendall that I loved him. And this was one of the best way. This or asking him to hang out on the beach and kiss him. But this one was more scandalous. So I stayed about ten seconds before I was ready to go to class, but I felt something on my lips. It was a someone. Kendall, he was kissing me. Like actually kissing me. " I belong with you." Said Kendall after we broke apart." It is so good to finally be able to hold you like this." I said after about five more minutes filled with kisses full of love.

A.N : Sorry it is so short, I didn't have any ideas. For the next chapter I wanna send Kendall and James on their first date, any ideas. Any way, review and favorite. Until next time byeeeeeeeeeeeeee . :D


	5. The Dream Date part 1

Kendall's P.O.V :

" James this is going to be the best day ever." I said to James ( my new boyfriend), the tenth thousand time in five minutes. But I am pretty sure he didn't bother." Come on Kendall, just shut up if not I am not holding your hand." I was a little bit shocked by his words, but I immediately saw that he was kidding after he squeezed my hand even harder and kissed my cheek. "So where are we going? I mean i am coming in these park every weekend with my parents but where exactly are we going ?" James asked me while he laid his head on my shoulder. I didn't said anything, we just kept on going until we reached a little bench next to the huge lake. The bench was in a little glade. A little old house which was made completely out of wood logs, there was a huge cherry blossom tree behind the bench and in front of the house. The sun sparkled in the water and you could see the other sore. It felt like the best place to bring James both sat down on the bench in silence until I laid my head in James's lap and stared in those beautiful hazel eyes. "Do you love me James? " I asked him after who knows how many hours. He then simply grabbed me from behind my head and pulled it up while his head was lowering. Our lips met in one of the most passionate and love filled kiss i have ever experienced." Kendall Donald Knight, I love you with all my heart and will never let you go. I promise." He said to me while he holded my hand and smiled me that pearly white smile. I just smiled at him back and kissed him with all my might.

A.N : Again very short, but this is just the beginning chapter for their date. There will be about three or four chapters for their date. Sorry for not updating yesterday but it was easter and I visited my grandparents. Anyway, tommorow part 2 of this chapter so byeeeeeeeeeeeeee. :D


	6. Sexy Time

James's :

I was with Kendall on the shore of the lake when suddenly it became really dark, so we went to a movie. We holded hands the hole time while we exchanged kisses and hugs. During the movie we were snuggling and feeding each other popcorn. After the movie was over we ended up going to Kendall's house and having a huge pillow fight we his sister. It was midnight when we feel asleep togheter in each others arms. The next morning I woke up next to Kendall in a huge mess created from pillows and feathers." Kendall, wake up baby." I said to him gently in his ear. He woke up and then he kissed me. Something happened because form a small and love filled kiss we ended up making out like crazy. He slowly raised my white t-shirt and tool it off my body. He didn't wear any shirt, he was dresses only in his black boxers. He began kissing my neck and he made his way lower and lower on my body." Baby wait, you have to lose your boxers first." I smiled a mischievous smile at him, he just took off my pj pants and briefs and then he took off his boxers. I couldn't believe my eyes. Kendall was huge. And he wasnt even erect yet. So I slowly lowerd my self and put his monster dick in my mouth. He began moaning with pleasure as he was getting harder and harder. I began sucking his dick, tracing my tongue on one of his veins. By this time he was moaning really loud. I began fingering myself and about five minutes later he began lining himself with my hole. He pushed in and all I could fell was pain." Kendall please go slower." I begged him he just stopped and kissed my check gently and lovingly and then he said. " Don't worry I will be very gentle." He pushed a little bit ti much and I began screaming. He just stopped and told me that he was all the way in. After two minutes I told him that he can move. He pulled a little bit out and when he came back in he hit my prostate. I felt like on cloud nine. So I told him to go faster and faster. Until I came in the same time as he did. " I love you so much." I told him and then we feel asleep.

A.N: What do you think? Pretty sexy. Well I am really sad to tell you that this story os over. I have no more inspiration for this .I talked with BigTimeRusherr13 and he/she accepted that I will take over the story "The Other (Wo)man" so, that story will get a new chapter this weekend. So until then byeeeeeeeeeeeeee. :D


End file.
